


From the filthy ashes the phoenix shall rise.

by nonnie



Category: spnanonhaven rpf, spnpermanon rpf
Genre: Other, monging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	From the filthy ashes the phoenix shall rise.

Reference!nonnie rubbed her hands over her tired face, she coudln't bear another look at the corpse of spermy laid pallid in front of her. Under the moonlight the body shone a sickly green, the stench of death lingered in the air despite the open window.

Reference!nonnie promised herself not to cry, but it's losing battle. The 35 internet years of memories burnt deep in her heart, it's too painful.

"I couldn't do it," she said, her voice came up heavier than she can possibly imagine.

"Let me," Spanky replied, she was solemn, but proud. She stride gracefully towards the decompsing heap of flesh, it was not a pleasant sight. Spanky held stead fast, she was on a mission, too many souls depended on her to carry the torch. She knew she's chosen to create something new and wonderful from the foul depth of Spermy's corpse, like a phoneix's rebirth from the filthy ashes.

So she knelt, and placed her lips gently over Spermy's abdomen, and she pushed.


End file.
